


The Breakup

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Ficlet One-shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, I don't want to spoil it too much but I'm a sucker for happy endings so this doesn't end in tears, I promise, M/M, Space Commander Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: Erwin wants to break up. Levi doesn't.(some sort of futuristic space AU)





	The Breakup

“I want to break up.”

Levi turned his head slowly towards Erwin, a deep frown set in place.

“What the hell, Erwin?! I swear if this is some shitty joke I-”

“It’s not a joke. We’re breaking up.” Erwin said with finality, face impassive and cold. When Levi stood up and opened his mouth to protest, Erwin cut him off. “Surely you knew this would come sooner or later. You were a rebound to me and you know those don’t work out.”

Levi’s head was lowered so whatever expression he had was a mystery to Erwin. The tightly closed fists, however, told him that this breakup might turn more physical than he would’ve liked.

“Why now?” Levi’s words were barely audible and yet clear enough.

Erwin hadn’t predicted that question. But before he could answer, Levi continued, this time his eyes meeting Erwin’s and demanding the truth in its barest form. 

“Why right now? Does it have anything to do with the mission?”

Erwin couldn’t hide the surprise on his face. He hadn’t told Levi about the mission and it was not public knowledge either. The mission itself was extremely dangerous. Military missions on hostile planets usually were. Fatality rate was extremely high. Levi knowing about it complicated things significantly. The thought of faking ignorance crossed Erwin’s mind for a single second before it was rejected. 

“How do you know about it?”

“Does it matter? Answer my question. Does this breakup have anything to do with that mission?”

Erwin tried to keep his expression blank. “No.” he said simply.

Levi made two quick steps forward and grabbed Erwin by the collar. “Liar.”

“I am not-” Erwin tried but was quickly cut off.

“The truth, Erwin! Why do you want to break up?”

Erwin looked down into Levi’s eyes and the intensity he saw there was what he had fallen in love with. It broke his heart to have to break Levi’s, but it had to be done. For Levi’s good. He didn’t have high hopes of surviving the mission. He didn’t want his death to burden and hurt Levi. They had been together for several months only, and Erwin felt that wasn’t nearly long enough to justify the suffering he could put Levi through. Ending things sourly and swiftly now would hopefully make Levi resent him and not look for him again. That was why he had to lie.

“I already told you-”

“The hell you did! Do I look stupid to you, Erwin?!” Levi snapped. 

Erwin’s eyes widened in realization. It shouldn’t be surprising though. Levi had figured it out. Or rather - he knew it from the start. Now Erwin was left with no way to protect him and spare him the pain if the worst happened. His shoulders sagged and his head lowered. 

Seeing the defeat in Erwin, Levi released his collar, one hand cradling Erwin’s face. Erwin put his own on top of Levi’s and turned his face to the side, kissing the inside of Levi’s hand. The only thing he could do now is survive. 

Five months later Erwin returned missing an arm but very much alive.


End file.
